Look ahead
by Nicole Cold
Summary: Colin ha muerto. Él lo sabe y todos tambien. Lo que pasa es que no puede aceparlo. No puede aceptar morir y dejarlo todo atrás. Sobretodo dejar a Dennis.
**Look Ahead
** _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo lo relacionado con el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K Rowling  
Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.  
Esta historia es un remix de Left Behind de kisses rain. En su historia se muestran los sentimientos y pensamientos de Dennis_ _Creevey tras la guerra y la muerte de su hermano. Bien, lo que he hecho es una especie de secuela y cambio de narrador. Espero que cuente como remix xD._

¡Bum!  
Un hechizo estalló contra su pecho. Le pareció ver que era de color verde, aunque Colin no estaba seguro. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, más del que probablemente había experimentado nunca. No era solo que el impacto lo había mandado a la pared más cercana (cosa que le rompió algún que otro hueso). Sentía dolor en cada célula de su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el final de ese mechón de pelo rebelde que subía en vertical desde su cabeza, ignorando la ley de la gravedad. Su dolor era difícil de explicar. Algo así como cuando te arrancan una tirita de golpe ¿No parece que te ha arrancado un trozo de piel? Bien, pues era más o menos eso, multiplicando el dolor por mil y por todo su cuerpo. Era como si le arrancaran algo. Algo importante.  
Tan rápido como el dolor lo atacó, se fue.  
Se sintió… genial. Estaba de pie, aunque hacía unos segundos estaba en el suelo. Se miró los brazos y las manos, completamente limpios y libres de arañazos. Había luchado durante horas y había empezado a cansarse, pero ahora estaba como nuevo.  
Giró la cabeza y soltó un grito. Ahí, tumbado en una esquina, estaba él mismo. Era él, claramente, pero él estaba de pie, mirándose. Vale, eso era muy raro. Como si lo intuyese, se miró los pies. O donde deberían estar sus pies. Ahí no había nada. Colin parpadeó. Sí, sus pies seguían ahí, aunque semitransparentes, como iluminados sobre la luz trémula de una vela. Se parecía extrañamente a un fantasma. Una idea descabellada se asomó por la cabeza de Colin. Entonces miró a un lado. Ahí estaba Miró su cuerpo, tirado inerte en una esquina y lo supo con certeza. Estaba muerto. Muy muerto.  
¿Habéis estado nunca muertos? Vale, supongo que no. Es muy duro. Colin se sentía perfectamente, pero le era muy difícil asimilar la idea. Al principio, intentó volver a la vida de todas las maneras posibles. Pasaba el tiempo abrazado a su cuerpo y hasta una vez incluso intentó meterse por su boca. Cuando vinieron a llevarse su cuerpo, se puso histérico. Intentó detenerlos, pero era un fantasma, así que no pudo hacer nada. Abandonando toda esperanza, Colin se sentó en una esquina, devastado. Su mente voló hacia las cosas pendientes que tenía y que nunca podría acabar, hasta las cosas que podría haber evitado y no lo consiguió, hasta todas las personas a las que nunca les demostró su afecto.  
Empezó a sumergirse en un sopor constante, sin darse cuenta de que pasaba a su alrededor, y vaya que pasaban cosas, hasta que un día despertó. Mejor dicho: le despertaron.  
—Me han dicho que aquí es donde murió—dijo una voz familiar pero llena de amargura.  
Colin levantó la cabeza como un resorte, desesperado por confirmar sus sospechas. Y las confirmó.  
—Oh Dennis...—dijo una chica llorosa, Colin creía que era el año de su hermano. Se sintió fatal. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a los amigos de su hermano. Había pensado mucho en Dennis. Muchísimo. Ahora parecía mayor y más triste. Miró hacia la esquina donde Colin había perdido la vida, tal vez intuyendo el sufrimiento de su hermano.

Las reformas del castillo eran más que notables. Para que no se notara la diferencia entre los ladrillos viejos y los nuevos, los magos más expertos envejecian con magia la piedra. Colin también vio muchos voluntarios y muchas aulas convertidas en almacenes de materiales de construcción. A pesar de toda la ayuda, las obras iban lentas y necesitarían al menos un año para acabarlo todo, cosa que significaba que los niños no podrían ir a Hogwarts ese año. Muchos jóvenes venian con sus hermanos pequeños a el castillo para ayudar y hacer algunos cursos para no perder la práctica de los hechizos. Un coro de esos niños de primero pasaron corriendo y riendo. —Tan inocentes y tan jóvenes. Me dan envidia— dijo, impregnando de dolor cada una de sus palabras. Colin habría llorado, pero dudaba que las almas pudiesen hacerlo.  
—Todo este castillo aguarda antiguos y dolorosos recuerdos. En cada rincón se sienten los restos de la guerra. ¿No los sientes?— dijo Dennis, alzando el tono de voz por momentos, con mucho odio. Colin tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no le estaba hablando a él  
— Le extraño. Le extraño mucho, Maddie. Tengo que irme de aquí, todo me recuerda a él.  
Ahora Dennis parecía a punto de llorar. Maddie intentó abrazarle, pero él se zafó.  
—Dennis, no puedes hacerlo...—suplicó ella.  
Él sonrió débilmente.  
—Tranquila, Maddie, no me voy a ir. La magia es lo único que me queda de él. Además, como siempre me decía cuando tenía miedo de que los mortífagos nos atacaran, tengo que mirar adelante, mirar al frente. Mirar al futuro y plantarle cara.  
Al final dejó que la chica le abrazase, pero siguió mirando la misma esquina, preguntándose si su hermano podría oírle. Colin le oía. Estaba tremendamente orgulloso. Y tremendamente triste, por no poder quedarse con él. Pero Dennis tenía razón, había que seguir adelante. Vio una luz al final del pasillo que se tragaba todo a su alrededor y no dejaba ver lo que había más allá. Soltó aire y supo cuál era su camino. Miró una última vez a su hermano, que seguía abrazado a Maddie, pero con la mirada perdida. Pero Colin divisó, entre las tinieblas, una chispa del antiguo Dennis, y tuvo la certeza que algún día, no muy lejano, las cosas buenas que tenía su hermano volverían con más fuerza que nunca.  
Se dirigió, sin prisa pero sin pausa a la luz, aceptando al fin la muerte.  
Sin remordimientos, mirando al frente.


End file.
